the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragged Through The Dirt
Romania Macedonia }} is the sixth episode of The Amazing Race 6. Quitting Teams Before the start of the Leg, two teams quit the race. Leg Clue 1 - Athenaeum. Bucharest, Romania. -> (Millenium Cross. Skopje, Macedonia.) For this Leg of the race, go to the capital of Macedonia. Here search for a 66-metre high cross, which is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Cross. Skopje, Macedonia. -> (Philip II Statue. Bitola, Macedonia.) Speedbump! For coming in last at the last Leg, Lucky & Amber have now hit a Speedbump; an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, Lucky & Amber have to search Skopje for the park shown in this picture. Once they have the correct name of the park, they can continue racing. Now go to the city of Bitola and search for a statue of Philip II of Macedon. This statue is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - II Statue. Bitola, Macedonia. DETOUR Country or Continent. Your choice. In Country, you will have to find the three cities shown in cyrillic letters in the provided picture. Once you have the correct three cities, you will get your next clue. In Continent, you will have to play Conquering Europe, attempting to get a score of at least 110. Once a screenshot is proving this, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - II Statue. Bitola, Macedonia. -> (Bitola Museum. Bitola, Macedonia.) Now search Bitola for a museum, located in a building formerly used as barracks. This museum is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Museum. Bitola, Macedonia. ROADBLOCK Who’s hungry? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which three traditional Macedonian dishes are shown in the picture provided. When you have the correct three dishes, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Museum. Bitola, Macedonia. -> (Church of St. John at Kaneo. Ohrid, Macedonia.) Now go to Ohrid and search for a church, located on a cliff by Lake Ohrid. This church, dedicated to John of Patmos, is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - of St. John at Kaneo. Ohrid, Macedonia. -> (Monastery of Saint Naum. Ohrid, Macedonia.) Get to your next Pit Stop. Follow Lake Ohrid and find a famous Eastern Orthodox monastery. This monastery, along with the rest of Lake Ohrid, is one of the most popular tourist attractions in Macedonia, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Seth & Josh. *No team was eliminated at the Pit Stop of this Leg because of the two teams quitting. *Due to a mistake by the hosts, there was no Pit Stop picture for this Leg. Reference *¹Jamie & Jessy didn't leave the starting line of the fourth Leg. However, other teams had quit, and so they were not Eliminated. It was randomly determined that Jessy would have done the Roadblock, to not give them any advantage in future Legs. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)